It's over, it's done, it's goodbye
by Oldiesbutgoldies98
Summary: Hawkeye's thoughts as Margaret Houlihan leaves. There was always something there, but it took him too long to realize it. A story of love, loss, hope, and moving on. Please rate and review! This is a one shot


**Hey all! So, I was so thrilled when I discovered some M*A*S*H fans were up in here. I really love this show, but there was one thing that always bothered me... The ending. I felt that there were some things that Hawkeye should have said to Margaret after she kissed him and drove off. But, since I would hate to be the person that changed the ending to one of the greats, I'm going to keep this in Hawkeye's thoughts. Just a one shot. Please rate and review! I am open to suggestions on what TV, movie, book, actor or otherwise to write new stories on, so please let me know in the review section**.

Benjamin Franklin Pierce waved goodbye with all his might to lady driving away before him. Her blonde hair and beautiful smile fading farther and farther away. He wanted to yell out so many things, important things, but it was too late. He had missed his shot yet again. He wanted to tell her, Major Margaret Houlihan, how he truly felt. In that moment, when the goodbye was inevitable, and all they were doing was drinking in their last glimpses of each other, it never occurred to him that this was his last shot.

So many thoughts were going through his head as he saw her one last time. How he wished he could just yell out,"Stay with me! I need you." Or even, "You're the only one who keeps me sane," And the most dangerous yet, "I love you." But, he settled on not saying anything at all. Just standing there, in awe of her presence, realizing how much she really meant to him.

He could see it in her eyes too. The way she scanned him up and down, like she could never get enough. The way she would open her mouth as if to say something, but never finish her thought. The way her eyes shone with love, and the cruel sparkle of tears that threatened to stream down her face. Hawkeye had acted on an instinct he didn't know he had, and in an instant had her in his arms and was kissing her roughly.

This kiss seemed to convey every emotion he had in his body. The happiness that they were finally going home. The weariness after a long war. The pain after all of the violence and bloodshed they had witnessed. The sadness that they were finally leaving each other. The gratitude after meeting each other and becoming the friends they were today. But most importantly, it conveyed the love that seeped through every single part of Hawkeye. He certainly was going to make it the best kiss he had ever given, and she was going to remember it for years to come.

When they pulled apart, they seemed to have a mutual understanding. It was time to move on, time to start a new life with new people, though they would never forget all the things they shared. As Margaret walked away from him, all he could think of to say was a simple, "Goodbye!"

As she started to drive away, Hawkeye started to wonder if this was such a good idea after all. He was hit with the temptation of chasing down the car, flinging open the door, and tell her how much he wanted her to stay with him. But it was too late to do that. So, he settle on waving to her, with everything he had, hoping she would get the message. But all he heard were her muffled goodbyes as the car grew fainter and fainter from view. Everyone else had gone back to camp at this point, but not him. He was still there, holding his hand in farewell, even though the car had been out of sight for awhile now. Hawkeye sighed, finally lowering his hand. It was over.

As he walked back to camp, questions were circling around and around I his mind. Did she understand what he was trying to convey in that kiss? Did she feel the the same way about him? Did he understand what he meant by his wave goodbye? Was she asking the fever to turn around so she could come back to him? Would he ever see her again. Hawkeye sighed as he walked back into The Swamp. Some things were best left unanswered. Maybe, given time, the two of them could find their way back to each other. But not yet, the wounds were still sore, the memories still fresh. For all he knew, she was the one that got away. Hawkeye took down the picture of him, Margaret, Radar, Colonel Potter, Klinger, and B.J, looked at it lovingly one more time, and out it carefully in his bag. Because she would never know, and it was time to move on.

**Well, that's it! Please rate and review. As I mentioned before, I would love suggestions in topics to write about. Cheers guys, and happy reading!**


End file.
